Use of vehicle connectivity features has continued to increase. These features may include navigation, roadside assistance, and in-vehicle Wi-Fi as some examples. The vehicle may include a modem configured to connect to a network to support these connectivity features. To maintain the connection, the modem scans various frequencies and protocols that are supported by the modem in order to identify a usable connection.